Triple S Series : The Tragic Truth Spoiler Chapter
by Autobotschic
Summary: This is simply only a little spoiler of what is to come for my Triple S Series about my oc Shadow Stalker. This isn't actually the book, only a small spoiler chapter for the upcoming thing. Hope you people and the fans of my stories enjoy! *Notice: I should proably warn you, this book is never gonna happen. I'm redoing the series. Again.*


I wanted to do this for my fans waiting for the fifth book for the Shadow Stalker's Story Series. This is just a little spoiler of what to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I watched the abandon warehouse nervously from my post by a large building about 130 yards away. My sparkmate should have been out by now... I stepped forward, but a yellow hand held me back.

" Wait just a bit longer. Don't compromise the mission," the voice belonging to the arm whispered.

" He could be in trouble!" I replied, shrugging the hand off.

" Shadow, chill. He'll be fine," a white femme wolf said, coming to stand by my leg. I looked down at her, then quickly looked back at the warehouse.

"He should have been out by now. What if something happened?"

A few whirs and chirps sounded, and a short black and yellow mech stood next to me. I shook my head.

" Something went wrong."

Just at that moment, a hole blasted through the roof, and a F-22 Raptor zoomed out of it and up to the sky. A Cybertronian tank rammed through the wall, and chased after my sparkmate who had emerged moments before and was now zooming away.

"That's it!" I snarled, transforming into my Ferrari Enzo mode and speeding after them. The six mechs and four femmes behind me quickly transformed and shot after me.

I zipped down the highway, trying not to go into overdrive. I tracked his signal, swerving onto a dirt road and flying down it, dust billowing up behind me. I swear to Primus, if they even _laid_ a hand on him...

I transformed into my black wolf form with lime green dragon wings, and quietly stalked forward. I crouched in the bushes, and quickly analyzed the scene. Sam Witwicky was running for his life to a tree, my sparkmate was taking on Grindor, Starscream, and Megatron solo. This called for back up.

I darted toward the boy, and grabbed him by his t-shirt collar. He yelled, then shut up when he saw it was just me.

" Shadow Stalker, thank god!" he choked. I set him down behind the tree, and protectively through myself over him as a giant piece of flaming bark flew over us.

"Stay put!" I growled, leaping back into the shadows. I stalked towards the fight, and watched proudly as my sparkmate took out Grindor solo. I smiled, seeing as Starscream had already left, and the last one was dead. Wait, where was...

" Sam! Sam where are yo-rahhhhhh!" he cried out, a sword erupting through his chest. Megatron stood behind him, preparing to finish him off.

" So weak," he growled, placing to his blaster to his back, and firing a powerful blast through his spark chamber.

My sparkmate's optics flickered, and he fell to the ground in slow motion. No, this couldn't be happening, not now.. He looked straight towards me, his optics filled with agony. "Shadow, run. Runnnnn." he whispered, his voice faded to nothing and his optics flickered off.

" No, please! Don't leave me!" I whimpered, running to his side. I nuzzled his face, but his usual warm metal was going cold.

I started in shock at his dead form, and felt the energon rushing to my eyes. Megatron was to blame for his death, and he wouldn't live to regret it. I snarled with rage, and spun around and leaped straight at Megatron. " You filthy slagger!" I roared, my fangs bared. Megatron calmly raised his blaster, and fired a shot at me.

It pierced my front shoulder, and I cried out in pain. My wings collapsed, and I plummeted to the ground. Megatron smirked down at me. "Pathetic Autobots," he spat, raising his blaster and aiming it at my helm. Finally, reinforcement arrived.

Ironhide and Ratchet started firing rapid shots at Megatron, and Starscream landed by his side. " Decepticons, retreat."

The two flew away, and my 10 traveling partners came to my aid. I slowly stood up, and limped over to him. I crawled weakly onto his chest plates, and laid my injured leg out to the side. I nuzzled his red and blue chest plates. He couldn't really be gone. It just wasn't... plausible.

The white wolf trotted up to us, nearing closer. I snarled and shot up, no one would get near him. He was gone, and I was left alone. the white wolf skittered back. " Shadow, what happened?"

I snarled, the energon pouring from my wounds. "Trapjaw, it-it was Megatron! He killed-he-he killed- he killed Optimus!" I howled with pain, collapsing back onto his chest.

Ratchet walked up, and neared the danger zone. I snarled loudly. " Shadow, come on. Let me fix you up," Ratchet replied.

" No! I'm not moving until he comes back!" I growled.

Trapjaw exchanged a worried glance with anyone else. " Shadow, Optimus might never come back," Ironhide replied gruffly.

I blinked, and looked down at Optimus's face, a grim look etched onto it. " He'll come back."

The Autobots present locked up nervously. " Shadow, he won't be coming back," Ratchet stated.

I shook my head, visions flickering across my optics. Curacao, where he first proposed to me. Our wedding. The day we met. Our first battle together. the Humbling River battle back on Cybertron.

I looked down, my own energon mixing with his. Then the truth hit me hard. My sparkmate, Optimus Prime, was dead. Gone. Forever.

I howled in pain, and the world spun wildly, then went black.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hope you guys enjoyed my little spoiler for book 5!


End file.
